breaking my heart
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: miley gets new neighbors, and one of them is a player, but when he goes out with miley, he says he's not going to hurt her, is he telling the truth? and more drama happens with her brothers... just wait and see!


Miley: (eating a cupcake)

Robert: (grab it and takes a bite)  
miley: hey!

Jonathan: (grabs it from rob and eats it)

Miley: that was mine!

Jon, rob: too bad!

Miley: ugh!

Jon: so what are you doing tomorrow?

Rob: I'm going out with andie.

Jon: cool.

Rob: you?

Jon: going out with Amanda.

Rob: and who are you going out with miley?

Miley: 9gives them a look)

Jon: oh right,

Rob, Jon: no one! (Laughs)

Miley: I'll find the right guy.

Rob: no you won't.

Miley: ya I will.

Jon: that's what you said last time, and the time before that.

Rob: see, me and andie, have chemistry, we were meant to be.

Jon: ya so are Amanda and i.

Miley: well pooh you. (Walks upstairs)

Rob: don't hate us because you're not us.

Jon: oh!

Miley: who would want to be an ugly fag like you guys? (Goes to her room)

Jon: that was painful.

Rob: (smacks him in the head)

At school

Miley: I hate my brothers.

Taylor: why?

Emily: ya, why?

Miley: yesterday they were giving me crap about being single again.

Taylor: those losers.

Emily: I know.

Miley: ugh.

Jon: (flicks her in the back of the head)

Rob: (ruffles her hair)

Jon, rob: see ya sucker. (Leaves)

Miley: (fixes her hair) they are such immature freaks.

Taylor: ya, but they are the most popular.

Emily: ya, and they're twins, that get's them more popularity.

Miley: Ya, ya.

After school

Rob, Jon: (puts their arm around miley)

Miley: what do you want?

Rob, Jon: nothing

Miley: right.

Jon: I need 5 bucks.

Rob: and I need 10.

Miley: if it will make you guys leave me alone. (Gives them money)

Jon: see ya!

Rob: bu-bye!

Later at home

Tish: kids come down here.

Jon, rob: (jump behind her)

Tish: (jumps) don't do that!

Jon: no promises.

Rob: so what did you need?  
Tish: where's miley?

Rob: miley!!!!

Miley: (runs downstairs) yes?

Tish: we have new neighbors and they are coming for dinner, they actually moved here just from a couple miles away, but they are new to us, so I need you guys to straighten up the house.

Jon: it already is. (Throws his gum wrapper on the floor)

Tish: (gives him a look) now. (Walks out)

Miley: (runs back upstairs)

Rob: (runs up and grabs her shirt) where do you think you're going missy?

Miley: upstairs.

Jon: nope, you need to help clean.

Miley: I will, I have to go turn off my computer first.

Jon: we'll come with you.

Miley: ok? (Walks upstairs)

Jon, rob: (following)

Miley: (turns off her computer)

Rob: (pretends he's holding a gun) now, walk downstairs.

Miley: (walks downstairs)

Jon: now sit on the couch.

Miley; (sits on the couch)

Rob: call yourself a nincompoop.

Miley: (about to say it then stops) hey!

Jon, rob: (start to laugh)

Jon: she almost said it!

Door bell rings

Jon: I got it!

Rob: no I got it!

Jon, rob: (open the door)

Jon: hello.

Rob: we are Robert.

Jon: and Jonathan.

Miley: (standing behind them)

Frankie: who's she?

Jon: 9looks at her)

Rob: that's smelly.

Frankie: (laughs) smelly?

Miley: actually it's-

Rob: (covers her mouth) it's actually destiny hope

Miley: (trying to talk through his hand)

Jon: ya that's her name.

Tish: 9walks over) guys let them come in!

Rob, Jon, miley: (move to the side)

Tish: how are you?

Denise: hi! We're good; this is Frankie, nick, Joe, and Kevin.

Tish: this is miley, Jonathan, and Robert.

Frankie: do you have anyone my age?

Tish: no we're sorry.

Frankie: 9frowns)

Jon: I have guitar hero.

Frankie: ya!

Joe: whoo!

Kevin, rob: (follows)

Miley: (looks at nick) do you want to go down?

Nick: no.

Miley: ok… (Sits down)

Nick: I'm nick.

Miley: I'm miley.

Jon: (pops up from behind) and I'm her brother, don't get any ideas bucko. (Walks downstairs)

Nick: um…

Miley; sorry about that.

Nick: I think I'm going to go downstairs. (Walks downstairs)

Miley: ok. (Walks upstairs to her room)

Afterward

Tish: bye!

Denise: thanks for inviting us.

Tish: maybe next time my husband will be here.

Denise: me too.

Later

Joe: so I see you were with that one girl for a while.

Nick: yup.

Joe: don't hurt her.

Nick: like I would.

Joe: you would.

Nick: ok, maybe I will, but I can't help it.

Joe: just, don't hurt her, she seemed nice, and her brothers will kill you.

Nick: I think I could take them.

Joe: no, Rob picked me and Kevin and Jon picked Frankie, Joe, Kevin up. All at the same time!!

Nick: whatever.

Joe: (sighs) just, don't hurt her. (Walks away)

With miley

Rob: so I see you were around that nick guy.

Jon: he's trouble.

Miley: I don't like him; all we said was our name,

Rob: ok, I hope that's it, because I don't like him at all.

Miley: whatever, I haven't had a boyfriend once, what makes you think I'm going to now?  
Jon: um…

Miley: (sighs) so just… leave me alone ok?

Rob: (looks at Jon) come on, night miley. (Walks out)

Jon: 9outside) I feel bad for her, we have girlfriends, and we always make fun of her all the time.

Rob: I know…

Later that night

Miley: (reading)

Jon: (walking downstairs and scratches his head)  
miley: (looks up)

Jon: (sits on the couch)

Miley: (standing on the stairs)

Jon: (falls asleep on the couch)  
miley: (covers him with a blanket)

Rob: 9walks downstairs but doesn't see miley and lays on top of Jon)

Miley: 9tries not to laugh)

Jon: (groans)

Miley: (whispers) what the heck?

Next morning

Jon: (wakes up) um… rob?

Rob: 9sleeping)

Jon: rob.

Rob: what?

Jon: get off me.

Rob: Nah.

Jon: (pushes him off)

Rob: ah! (Hits the floor) ow!

Miley: (walks downstairs) morning?

Rob: morning!

Jon: (takes off his retainer)

Rob: sick.

Jon: what?

Miley: (walks into the kitchen.)

With nick

Nick: maybe I can hang out with our neighbors.

Joe: ya…

Later

Jon: (throws a football)

Rob: (catches it)

Nick: hey.

Rob: hey.

Nick: so… where's your sister?

Jon: (gets in his face) why?

Nick: I just wanted to talk.

Rob: right.

Joe: don't tell him, don't tell him.

Nick: can I talk to you Joe? (Takes him over to the side) what the heck are you doing?

Joe: I can't let you hurt her,

Nick: I've changed, and I'm not going to hurt her.

Joe: (bursts out laughing) you are hilarious. (Stops) seriously, you can't change that fast.

Nick: I can. If you don't believe me, I'll tell rob and Jon that you've never had a girlfriend and make out with your pillow.

Joe; you wouldn't!

Nick: I would.

Joe: fine!

Nick: 9walks back over) where's your sister?

Miley: (walks out) hey guys.

Rob: right there.

Miley: what?

Nick: hey.

Miley: hi.

Nick: do want to go for a walk?

Miley: sure?

On the walk

Nick: so…

Miley: why did you want to take a walk again?

Nick: just to get to know you.

Miley: oh…

Nick: hey, my friends and I are going to the skate park tomorrow, do you want to go?

Miley: um… sure.

Nick: cool. (Walks into his house)

Miley: (smiles)  
Jon: a date?

Rob: no way.

Miley: we're only going as friends.

Jon, rob: (laugh)

With nick

Nick: score.

Joe: I thought you weren't going to hurt her?

Nick: I'm not.

Joe; whatever you say.

Next day

Miley: (runs down the stairs)

Jon: so, you have a date?  
Miley: not a date!

Rob: ya, ya, but if he hurts you. (He makes a dead sign)

Miley: (rolls her eyes)

Nick: (rings the doorbell)

Miley: I'll get it! 9runs to the door and opens it)

Nick: hey.

Miley: hi!

Nick: ready?

Miley: ya!

At the skate park

Nick: so here we are.

Miley: cool. (Smiles)

Nick: do you know how to skate?

Miley: (shakes her head) no.

Nick: (laughs) I can help you.

Miley: (smiles)

Cody: 9walks up) hey nick, who's this?

Nick: miley.

Cody: ah. (Smiles)

Nick: (looks at miley)

Miley: so now what?

Nick: now I teach you.

Later

Miley: (skating slowly)

Nick: (smiles) you got it!

Miley: (stops)

Nick: (runs up) that was awesome.

Miley: not that good.

Nick: really good for a beginner.

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: you are probably the best girl skater out there, and prettiest.

Miley: (blushes) liar.

Nick: I'm not lying.

Miley: I've seen so many better girls.

Nick: maybe, but you are the prettiest.

Miley" stop it!

Nick: it's the truth.

Miley: (smiles)

Afterward

Miley: thanks.

Nick: no problem, we should hang out tomorrow.

Miley: (smiles) sure.

Nick: I'll call you.

Miley: ok. (Smiles and walks inside)

Jon: (standing there)

Rob: so.

Miley: ugh!

Rob: how was your date?

Miley: I'm not telling you anything. (Walks upstairs)

Jon: what?! (Runs up the stairs)

Rob: (following)

Miley: (screaming) leave me alone! (Jumps on her bed)

Jon: (jumps on her)

Miley: ah!!! Get off me!!!

Jon: tell us!!

Miley: no!

Rob: (video taping it and laughing)

Jon: tell!!! Did he kiss you?

Miley: no!

Jon: (gets off) ok. Come on rob. (Walks out)

Rob: see ya later!

Miley: ugh! (Fixes her hair)

With nick

Nick: hey, I'm home!

Joe: so… what did you do?

Nick: I taught her how to skate.

Joe: ok… (Walks upstairs)

Next day at school

Miley: (walks into the school)

Nick: hey!

Miley: (turns around)

Nick: (runs past her and up to Debby)

Miley: (sad)

Joe: (looks at miley, then back at nick) nick!

Nick: see ya. (Runs over to Joe) ya?

Joe: who is that?

Nick: she's…

Joe: nick-

Nick: it's not what you think.

Joe: whatever.

Nick: I met her at the store and she told me she'd show me around.

Joe: whatever you say.

Nick: (walks over to miley) hey.

Miley: hi!

Nick: so…

Miley: I have to go.

Nick: (grabs her hand) that girl is just showing me around.

Miley: nick, I don't care who you hang out with, I'm not that kind of girl. I'll see you around ok? (Walks away)

Nick: (sighs)

At lunch

Miley: (sitting with friends)

Nick: (walks in with Debby)

Miley: (looks over then looks back at her friends)

Nick: hey I'll catch you later.

Debby: what?

Nick: ya, I'm going to sit with a friend.

Debby: no sit with me.

Nick: um… (Looks at miley)

Debby; (tugs on his arm) please!!!

Nick: I promised someone else I would though…

Debby: they'll understand!

Nick: sure. (Walks over with Debby)

Miley: 9sighs and walks out the lunch room)

Emily: where is she going?

With nick

Nick: (looks over at miley but she isn't there) um… excuse me.

Debby: wait where are you going?

Nick: to talk to someone.

Debby: stay!

Nick: I can't Debby.

Debby: please? (Puppy dog face)

Nick: ok…

Joe: (mad and walks up to him) nick I need to talk to you.

Debby: he doesn't want to leave.

Joe: (looks at her furious) shut up and let me talk to my brother. (Grabs his arm and pulls him aside) what the heck nick?  
Nick: Debby won't let me go.

Joe: ok, do care about how Debby feels, and don't care about miley.

Nick: why do you care so much about miley?

Joe: nick… Jon and rob told me that… miley's never been in a relationship and that they see her every night pray that one day a guy will fall for her. Nick… I don't want her to get hurt… and Debby is a brat, she's hated miley forever.

Nick: (sighs) sorry…

Joe; do whatever you want from now on, I don't care, just watch your actions. (Walks away)

Nick: (walks back)

Debby: hey nick! Your brother is mean.

Nick: no, he isn't, he just is watching out for me.

Debby: whatever you say. So do you want to hang out after school?

Nick: I can't.

Debby: (frowns) why not?

Nick: I made plans with someone else. Excuse me. (Walks away)

Debby: nick?!

Nick: (looks for miley and sees her on the bleachers) miley!

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (runs up) hey.

Miley: hi.

Nick: so we still up for tonight?

Miley: you remember?

Nick: of course.

Miley: ya.

Nick: sorry I didn't come sit with you.

Miley: I don't care nick, you don't have to sit with me, explore the new school.

Nick: (smiles) you are amazing. (Kisses her cheek)

Miley: (smiles) what was that for?

Nick: no reason, I just felt like doing that. Um… is tonight a date?

Miley: (surprised) what?

Nick: do you want it to be a date?

Miley: (smiles) ya.

Nick: then I'll pick you up at 7, and wear… sort of casual, not too casual. (Walks away)

Miley: (smiles big)

Taylor: what was that?

Miley: I have my first date…

Emily, Taylor: (scream)

Emily: miley this is great!!!

Miley: I know. (Smiles)

Later that night

Jon: so a date?  
Rob: hmmm, I don't think I approve.

Miley: I don't care if you do or not.

Rob: that hurt.

Nick: (rings the doorbell)

Miley: (answers) hey.

Nick: you look amazing.

Rob: don't get to close buddy.

Jon: we are watching you.

Nick: 9scared) um…

Miley: don't worry about it.

Nick: ok… so you ready?

Miley: ya. Bye guys. (Shuts the door)

Jon; (pretends to cry) she is growing up so fast.

Rob: (pats his back) it's ok.

With Niley

Nick: ok miley, you have to close your eyes.

Miley: ok? (Closes her eyes)

Nick: (walks her over somewhere)

Miley: can I open them?

Nick: yes.

Miley: (opens them and sees a hot air balloon) what is this?

Nick: our date,

Miley: (hugs him) thank you!

With Jon and rob

Jon: what should we do?

Rob: how would I know? Miley isn't here to bug.

Jon: I know…

Rob: let's… play guitar hero, in our…

Jon: underwear!!!

Rob: no, in miley's clothes!!!!

Jon: ya!!! I call her topless dress!!!

Rob: I call her Kelly Clarkson t-shirt!!! (Run upstairs)

With Niley

Miley: (looking down) this is amazing.

Nick: (smiles)

Miley: have you ever done this with any other girl?

Nick: nope, just you. (Grabs her hand and pulls her close)

Miley: (smiles)  
nick: (puts his arms around her)

Miley: (looks at the sunset and puts her hands on his arm that is around her)

Later

Miley: (stands at her door) thank you for tonight.

Nick: (smiles) no problem.

Miley: (smiles) I'll see you tomorrow. (Walks inside)

Nick: (smiles and walks to his house)

Joe; you didn't kiss her.

Nick: ya, so what?

Joe; you always kiss your dates on the first date.

Nick: well that shows you, I've changed.

Joe: I guess I was wrong nick, I'm proud of you.

Kevin: why?  
Joe: he's actually running a relationship.

Kevin: our nick?

Joe: ya.

Kevin: whoa nick, you must like her.

Nick: cause I do.

With miley

Miley: Jon? Rob? (Walks downstairs and see them in her clothes) what the heck?!?!?!!?

Jon: sup miley!

Rob: yo!

Miley: what are you doing in my clothes?!?!?!?!???!?!?!!?

Jon: rocking out!

Miley: you are so dead!!!!

Rob: oh no! (Runs upstairs)

Jon: (trying to run)

Miley: (tackles him)

Jon: (screams) rob!!!!

2 weeks later

Nick: (hugs her)

Miley: hi!

Nick: you going to the skate park with me after school?

Miley: ya.

Nick: cool, I'll see you later. (Walks away)

Debby: (walks up to nick) you're dating miley?!

Nick: yup.

Debby: but I'm so much prettier.

Nick: sorry, Debby, I don't think of you that way.

Debby: you can't seriously be dating smelly.

Nick: don't call her that.

Debby: she's a brat!!

Nick: Debby get out of my face.

Debby: ugh! (Stomps off)

After school

Miley: so skate park?

Nick: yup.

Miley: (smiles) cool.

At the skate park

Nick: hey go practice for a bit; I'm going to talk to some of my friends.

Miley: kay.

Nick: 9walks over to tony and cod)

Cody: how long have you been dating her?

Nick: 3 weeks?

Tony: you haven't dumped her yet?

Miley: (behind them) dumped me?

Nick: 9turns around) miley-

Miley: you were going to dump me?

Nick: no-

Miley: I thought I was actually going to finally have a boyfriend. (Trying to hold back the tears) but I guess not…

Nick: no miley-

Miley: goodbye nick. (Runs out)

Nick: (looks at them) thanks, that was really great. (Runs after her)

Miley: (running)

Nick: miley!!!!

Later

Miley: (runs in)

Jon: are you ok?  
Miley: leave me alone. (Runs upstairs and locks her door)

Rob: nick?  
Jon: probably.

Next day

Miley: (walks into the school)

Nick: miley-

Jon: don't talk to her.

Miley: (walks away)

Nick: I just need to talk to her for 2 min.

Rob: no, you broke her heart, now stay away from her.

At home

Nick: (laying on his bed)

Joe: I thought you weren't going to hurt her?

Nick: Joe-

Joe: seriously nick? Stop being so immature and be responsible for once.

Nick: I didn't do anything.

Joe: I can't trust you anymore.

With miley

Jon: I'm going to go somewhere, I'll be back.

Miley: whatever…

Jon: (sighs and leaves)

Later

Rob: (answers the phone) hello?

Police: is the Cyrus's?

Rob: ya.

Police: can we talk to a parent?

Rob: sure. Mom!

Tish: (grabs the phone) hello? (A tears drops and falls to the ground)

Rob: mom! (Grabs her)

Miley: (runs downstairs) what happened?

Tish: (hangs up) Jon… he… got in a car accident…

Rob: wh…what?

Miley: (tears fall)

At the hospital

Doctor: Cyrus's?

Miley, rob, Tish, Billy: (stand)

Doctor: we are sorry… we just couldn't do anything…

Miley: (bursts out crying)

Rob: (tears fall one after one and holds miley)

Tish: my baby!!!

Billy: sshh. (Holds her)

Doctor: but he had this in the car with him. (Hands it to them)

Miley: (looks at it)

What it was

Note: happy birthday miley! (It was a teddy bear holding a locket)

Miley: (grabs it and tears fall)

Rob: (stands there)

A week later at school

Nick: (walks up to Taylor) where has miley been? She hasn't been here.

Taylor: (looks at Emily)

Emily: I think we should tell him…

Taylor: nick… Jon died…

Nick: wh… what?! How?!

Emily: a car accident…

At home

Nick: Joe… when did you find out?

Joe: (knows what he is saying) rob called me…

Nick: why didn't you tell me?

Joe: I was mad! But… we are invited to the funeral.

Nick: ok…

At the funeral

Miley: (looks at everyone coming in)

Taylor: (hugs her)

Miley: hi…

Emily: are you ok?

Miley: ya… I guess…

Nick: (walks in)

Miley: what?

Rob: they deserve to come.

Miley: ok… (Walks over) hi guys…

Joe: (hugs her) hey… it's going to be alright…

Miley: (starts crying) thanks…

Joe; (lets go)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (looks at him)

Later

Priest: now family and friends may come up.

Miley: (walks up with rob)

Rob: (looks at it) I'll miss you…

Miley: (looks at it too and breaks down and falls to the ground) why did you leave me?!

Everyone: (just watches and is really sad)

Rob: (helping miley up)

Afterward

Miley: I think I'm going to go home…. (And starts running)

Nick: (runs after her)

Miley: (can't run anymore and falls)

Nick: (stops and gets down)

Miley: he left…

Nick: I know…

Miley: (just starts crying harder)

Nick: (picks her up and walks her home)

At the house

Nick: (puts her down on the bed)

Miley: (looks at him) thanks…

Nick: I'm sorry, for what I did… and I'm sorry Jon is gone…

Miley: were you going to break up with me?

Nick: no… never…

Miley: (hugs him)

Nick: (pushes his head against hers)

Miley: (just looks at him)

Nick: it's going to be ok… (Kisses her)

The end!


End file.
